In the act
by Jotunn-Ray
Summary: Milo est trop curieux pour son propre bien, ça c'est bien connu... Et quand il entends d'étrange bruit chez le chevalier du Cancer, il ne peut s'empêcher d'aller regarder. Mais réflexion faite, il aurait peut être mieux fait de s'abstenir. HXH, DMxAphroditexMilo


**BONSOIR**

 **Ceci est mon premier texte sur Saint Seiya, ma première scène de sexe publiée, mon premier Threesome hors RP, bref, c'est complètement expérimental xD**

 **Je me suis dit, hey, mais pourquoi pas mixer mes trois personnages préférés dans la même scène ? Eh donc, voilà. Attention, c'est du HxH ! Donc si vous n'aimez pas ça... Ben qu'est ce que vous faites sur ce fandom, parce que y'a clairement que ça xD**

* * *

 **IN THE ACT**

L'organisation du Sanctuaire avait parfois quelques inconvénient. Par exemple, lorsque Mû voulait aller discuter avec Shaka, il était obligé de traverser un nombre indécent de maison, et par conséquent de déranger leurs propriétaire. Certes, les passant ne voyaient que la partie publique du logement de leurs collègues, mais peu étaient à l'aise à l'idée de rentrer chez autrui. Milo était de cela -il avait horreur qu'on passe dans son temple lorsqu'il dormait, et se répugnait donc à le faire aux autres. Et encore, lui n'avait que deux maison à traverser s'il voulait aller voir son meilleur ami ! Par contre, pour rentrer chez lui lorsqu'il était en dehors du Sanctuaire…

Découragé, Milo du scorpion poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en voyant le nombre de maison qu'il lui restait à traverser. Il était presque minuit, et le jeune homme revenait d'une mission en Thaïlande, où il avait courut après un artefact qu'Athéna avait égaré des siècles auparavant. Au final, il s'était avéré que la casque était faux, que que le chevalier avait galéré pendant une semaine à parler Thaï pour des prunes. Autant dire qu'il avait été un peu énervé en reprenant l'avion pour la Grèce.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Mû l'avait gentiment laisser passer malgré l'heure tardive, lui recommandant de ne pas réveiller son voisin du Taureau, qui avait été blessé durant l'entraînement et serait très certainement peu ravi d'être réveillé par un intrus. Il passa donc sur la pointe des pieds en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, ce qui n'était pas évident quand on portait une armure d'or de plus de vingt kilos sur le dos.

La maison suivante -celle des Gémeaux – retentissait d'une engueulade entre ses deux occupants. Saga et Kanon tentaient tant bien que mal de restaurer leur lien familial mis à mal par des années de trahisons et de complots. Si ça ne marchait pas trop mal la plupart du temps, il y avait des moment comme celui-ci où mieux valait ne pas se trouver entre les deux frères. Le fier scorpion passa donc en courant, histoire de ne pas se retrouver à une dispute qui le mènerait droit à l'infirmerie.

Et soudain, il marqua un temps d'arrêt pour observer le bâtiment qui se dressait devant lui. La quatrième maison d'or, celle du Cancer.

Ça n'était un secret pour personne, Deathmask, DM pour les intimes, était un enfoiré fou et 'on ne s'y méprenne pas, Milo aimait bien son camarade, mais bon… il fallait le reconnaître, le chevalier du Cancer avait un sacré pet au casque. Il n'y avait qu'à voir sa déco : le visage de ses victimes ! Milo se sentait souvent mal à l'aise en ces lieux. Il avait l'impression que les visage torturés le suivaient du regard. Et il ne pouvait même pas les ignorer en regardant ses pieds, puisque ses saloperies poussaient aussi par terre ! Non vraiment, il n'aimait pas la quatrième maison. Et pourtant, il fallait bien qu'il la traverse pour rentrer rencontrer son lit.

Prenant finalement son courage à deux mains, le jeune homme entra dans la maison, en prenant garde à n'écraser aucun visage. Ecoeuré, il dût plusieurs fois enjamber des têtes sortant du sol, une expression torturée sur leurs visages tuméfiés. Le cancer était vraiment une brute. Absorbé dans sa quête de ne piétiner personne, il n'entendit qu'un peu tard les curieux bruits qui venaient du fond de la maison.

Si Milo devait avoir un défaut, ça serait sûrement la curiosité. Il aimait tout savoir, surtout ce qui se passait dans le Sanctuaire -il partageait d'ailleurs cet amour pour les ragots avec Aphrodite, et ils n'était pas rare qu'ils se retrouvent pour échanger sur les derniers potins. Alors, des gémissements de plaisir qui s'élevaient de la maison du chevalier le plus ignoble ? Ça, c'était un scoop.

Attiré comme un chat par de la valériane, il se dirigea vers la pointe des pieds jusqu'aux appartement privés du Cancer. Plus il avançait, plus il entendait les bruit caractéristiques d'une partie de jambe en l'air débridée. La cuisine était déserte, mais la porte menant à la chambre était entrouverte, laissant passer un mince filet de lumière. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Milo s'en approcha et jeta un œil dans la pièce.

Il avait une vue royale sur le lit défait du cancer… Et encore plus sur le spectacle qui s'y déroulait. Le drap enroulé autours de ses mains, les joues d'un rouge soutenu et le souffle court, Aphrodite se mordait la langue pour ne pas laisser échapper des gémissement de pur plaisir. Accroché à ses hanches, Deathmask jouait des reins avec force, mordant une omoplate offerte.

Depuis quand ses deux là couchaient ensemble ? Milo savait qu'ils étaient proches, mais à ce point là… Étrangement fasciné par le spectacle érotique qu'ils lui offraient, le scorpion se mordit la lèvre lorsque l'italien asséna une fessée claquante à son amant. Celui-ci s'efforça de retenir le cri de douleur et de plaisir mélangé qui lui venait aux lèvres.

« - Je veut t'entendre, gronda Deathmask en réitérant son geste. »

Pour toute réponse, le poisson secoua la tête en enfouissant son visage dans les draps. Son tortionnaire gronda et l'attrapa par les cheveux pour le relever, tirant sur les boucles bleues sans douceur.

« - J'ai dit que je voulais t'entendre ! »

Aphrodite eu une exclamation de douleur et ouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait jusque là gardés fermés. L'azur de ses pupille rencontrèrent la couleur ciel de celles de Milo. Le scorpion sursauta, horrifié d'être prit en fragrant délit de voyeurisme.

« - A-Angelo, gémit le suédois, quelqu'un n-nous regarde !

-Vraiment ? Répondit son amant avec un sourire tordu. Essayons de lui donner un spectacle qu'il n'oubliera pas, alors... »

Il passa un bras bronzé au travers de la poitrine du poisson pour le relever à moitié. Aphrodite se laissa aller sur la poitrine de l'italien, levant les bras pour s'accrocher aux cheveux violets. Il ne faisait à présent plus aucun effort pour camoufler ses cris et gémissement. Milo avala sa salive. Ce qui se jouait devant ses yeux était furieusement érotique -d'autant plus que l'un comme l'autre ne semblaient absolument pas dérangés par l'idée d'avoir un spectateur. Au contraire, ils paraissaient encore plus prendre leur pied, à en juger par les bruits qui s'échappaient de leurs deux bouches.

« - Plus vite, gémit Aphrodite en tirant les cheveux violets qu'il avait entre les doigts. »

Deathmask eu un ricanement et prit un malin plaisir à ralentir l'allure, tirant un gémissement de frustration à son amant. Il tourna finalement la tête vers la porte, où Milo était toujours figé sur place.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fou ? Fit-il avec un sourire dépravé. Ouvre cette putain de porte et ramène ton cul dans ce pieux ! »

Milo cligna des yeux, pas sûr d'avoir bien comprit la demande. Il décida de ne pas y réfléchir, parce qu'il se sentait vraiment à l'étroit dans son armure et que la proposition était _tellement tentante_. Il ouvrit la porte d'une main, faisant surgir un sourire sur les lèvres des deux amants. Il retira son armure d'un geste, l'envoyant sans vraiment y penser dans sa propre maison, et grimpa sur le lit. Aussitôt, Aphrodite passa une main experte sur sa virilité, seulement cachée par le léger caleçon qu'il portait en dessous de son armure.

« - J'ai crut que tu ne te déciderais jamais, susurra le poisson en le caressant par dessus le tissu. Tu n'es qu'un pervers, Milo ! »

Pour le faire taire, le scorpion l'attrapa par la nuque et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Très vite, le baiser devint une bataille, qu'Aphrodite perdit lorsque Deathmask en eu marre d'être ignoré et donna un grand coup de rein pour rappeler sa présence.

« - T'avise pas de m'oublier, gronda-t-il dans le cou du suédois. »

Les joues rouges, Aphrodite tenta tant bien que mal de débarrasser Milo de son pantalon, déconcentré par ses deux amants qui s'amusaient à titiller tout ses points sensibles. Quand le scorpion se retrouva finalement nu, Deathmask le lâcha, et le poisson s'effondra sur le matelas.

« - Suce, ordonna le cancer. »

Milo eu un grognement lorsque les lèvres affriolantes d'Aphrodite se refermèrent sur son sexe. Il connaissait son affaire, ce bâtard ! Appuyé sur le matelas d'une main, il utilisait l'autre pour masser ce qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre en bouche, gardant les yeux rivés dans ceux du grec et _bon sang_ , c'était tellement excitant. D'une main, Deathmask appuya fortement sur la tête de leur amant pour le forcer à prendre totalement le membre en bouche. Milo eu un râle de plaisir en sentant sa virilité plonger dans la gorge du chevalier des poissons. Celui-ci se laissa faire une seconde avant de se débattre, à bout de souffle. Son tortionnaire le libéra finalement et il prit une grande inspiration.

« - Angelo, s-s'il-te-p-plait… J'ai besoin... »

La supplication fit rire le Cancer. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

« - Oh, juste ça, Aphro' ? Je sais que tu peut tenir plus longtemps. Tu ne veut pas contenter Milo ? »

Le poisson eu un presque sanglot et hocha la tête avant de reprendre son travail. Un peu inquiet quand même quant à son consentement, Milo lui caressa doucement les cheveux., avant qu'une main rude ne le fasse se pencher en avant.

« - Il aime ça, expliqua Deathmask. Crois-moi, il ne prends jamais autant son pied que lorsqu'on le malmène un peu. »

Pour ponctuer ses dires, il claqua à nouveaux le postérieur du suédois, qui gémit comme il pus de là où il était. Un peu rassuré, le scorpion se jeta sur les lèvres de l'italien. Les baisers de Deathmask étaient comme ils, sauvages, durs, violent. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Milo repoussa Aphrodite en sentant le plaisir venir. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter maintenant.

Le visage du chevalier était un appel à l'extase. Il semblait complètement abandonné au plaisir. En baissant les yeux, il remarqua la fine lamelle de cuir nouée à la base de son membre. Oh, alors c'était ça. Incapable d'atteindre le septième ciel, Aphrodite ne pouvait que subir en attendant que Deathmask se décide à le libérer. D'humeur sadique, il se baissa pour rendre son traitement au poisson. Un geignement pitoyable parvins a ses oreilles et il aurait rit s'il n'avait pas la bouche pleine. Les mouvement de Deathmask faisait venir Aphrodite à sa rencontre par à-coup. Il sentait le poisson se tortiller sous ses doigts pour en obtenir plus, tellement plus...

Lorsque les mains bronzées de Deathmask le repoussa, il recula en se léchant les lèvres. Aphrodite semblait sur le point de fondre en larme, le corps tremblant et le visage ravagé par le plaisir. Insensible à ses supplication, l'italien l'attrapa soudain par les hanches pour lui imposer un rythme endiablé. Le poisson ne pus que crier son plaisir, accroché au cou de Milo qui savourait la scène qui ravissait son côté sadique. Deathmask eu un râle en renversant la tête en arrière sous l'effet de l'orgasme qui l'avait balayé. Il donna encore quelques coup de reins avant de se retirer, mordant au passage l'épaule blanche qui passait à sa portée. Paresseux, il se vautra dans les coussins avec un air satisfait sur le visage, un bras passé derrière la tête.

« - Fait toi plaisir, fit-il en se caressant distraitement. Il est tout a toi... »

Milo observa un instant le jeune homme affalé dans ses bras, qui peinait à reprendre son souffle. Être constamment au bord de l'extase devait être une délicieuse torture. Sans prévenir, il le renversa sur le dos, ce qui lui tira une exclamation de surprise. Alanguis entre les draps, il était tellement désirable…

Le scorpion se jeta sur cette peau si blanche, qu'il ne rêvait que de faire rougir. Il embrassait et léchait et mordait tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre, se délectant des sons qui lui parvenait. D'une mains il écarta les jambes de son amant et prit la place laissée vacante sans aucune douceur. Encore souillé par l'orgasme de son amant précédent, le chevalier était bon à en perdre l'esprit… Et l'esprit de Milo était à présent uniquement rempli par l'idée de s'enfoncer toujours plus dans cette antre chaude qui lui faisait tellement de bien. Il gronda quand les ongles parfaitement manucurés d'Aphrodite lui lacérèrent le dos et planta ses dents dans son épaule en retour. Il se sentait hoqueter et sangloter de plaisir sous lui.

« - Milo, je t'en -Ah ! Pitié, pitié, implora le poisson qui semblait avoir atteins sa limite. Je n'en peut plus, Milo, je t'en supplie, laisse moi jouir ! »

Grisé par son ton suppliant, Milo glissa une main entre eux pour dénouer l'entrave de son amant et le caresser durement. Il voulait le voir se perdre complètement, là tout de suite. Il sentit aussitôt ses doigts se recouvrir d'un liquide chaud, en même temps qu'un délicieux miaulement retentissait à son oreille. Il sentit le poisson se resserrer brusquement autours de lui, et força le passage entre ses chairs délicieuses. Il atteins la délivrance alors qu'Aphrodite se faisait poupée de chiffons entre ses bras, et se laissa retomber sur le lit, à bout de souffle.

L'espace d'une minute, il n'entendit plus que leurs deux respiration hachées, alors qu'ils se remettaient de cette partie de sexe bestial. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Deathmask ramper sur les draps pour venir nettoyer le ventre de leur amant à coup de langue. Épuise, Aphrodite passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, murmurant quelque chose dans sa langue natale sans qu'ils ne puissent comprendre.

« - Vous êtes des grands malades, marmonna Milo en sentant le sommeil lui tomber dessus comme un mur de pierre.

-Et toi un voyeur, répondit lascivement Aphrodite.

-Comme si tu t'en plaignait... »

Ils eurent un petit rire fatigué. Puis Milo se souvint du périple qui lui restait à accomplir pour rentrer chez lui et grogna. Par Athéna, il n'avait absolument pas l'énergie de monter quatre maisons de plus et les marches qui allaient avec… Il fit tout de même mine de se redresser

Par dessus l'épaule du scorpion, Deathmask et Aphrodite échangèrent un regard entendu. D'un geste, l'italien se retrouva a cheval sur le grec, un sourire libidineux au lèvres.

« - Hey !

\- Où est ce que tu croit aller ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

-Je dois rentrer, soupira Milo.

\- Je ne croit pas non, siffla Aphrodite en se rapprochant d'eux. Tu n'es qu'un pervers, Milo.

-Et moi les pervers, je les punis... »

Le scorpion avala sa salive devant l'air sadique du cancer.

« -… _Très en profondeur_. »

* * *

 **Je rappelle en passant que la review est le salaire de l'auteur :)**


End file.
